<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My escort boy by Thecamcam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743278">My escort boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecamcam/pseuds/Thecamcam'>Thecamcam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecamcam/pseuds/Thecamcam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny really thought this was a good idea. Or at least an okay idea to start working as an escort for rich people, just to kill time. Classes were boring, college kids annoying as hell and his life couldn’t be more monotonous. He needed something more thrilling, more exciting to do with his time. Which is why, when a sexy and mysterious woman approached him in a bar to offer him a job as a high-end escort, he just couldn’t refuse. It almost felt like a sign.</p><p>At the time, Johnny really thought it was a great idea but right now, he wasn’t so sure of it.</p><p>“So you’re telling me I have to sleep with men too?” </p><p> </p><p>Or how Johnny wanted to try escorting and got Taeyong to teach him the ropes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My escort boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there!</p><p>I had this plot on my mind for a while now and finally got around to writing it. Hope you like it, the very beginning of the story is inspired by the movie Call boy, a really great movie which I would totally recommend you to watch (beware of a LOT of sexual scenes, some quite weird to be honest and also, it's not really BL except for one scene that is pretty hot and disturbing at the same time 😅).</p><p>Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny really thought this was a good idea. Or at least an okay idea to start working as an escort for rich people, just to kill time. Classes were boring, college kids annoying as hell and his life couldn’t be more monotonous. He needed something more thrilling, more exciting to do with his time. Which is why, when a sexy and mysterious woman approached him in a bar to offer him a job as a high-end escort, he just couldn’t refuse. It almost felt like a sign.</p><p>At the time, Johnny really thought it was a great idea but right now, he wasn’t so sure of it.</p><p>“So you’re telling me I have to sleep with men too?” Johnny asked, cocking his eyebrows as he was putting his clothes back on.</p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to, you’re free to leave. I’m not forcing you into anything here.” The blond woman sitting on the opposite side of the bed told him while getting dress as well.</p><p>Johnny thought about it for a second. He had never done anything with a man before but he wasn’t totally averse to it. He had always thought this guy, Taeil if he remembered right, from his economy class was kind of cute and would have loved to taste those pretty lips. Men didn’t rebut him, not the pretty one at least.</p><p>“Ok. But nobody older than forty and I get to choose them.”</p><p>The blond woman, now fixing her lipstick in front of her pocket mirror, laughed softly at Johnny’s request.</p><p>“You won’t get to choose your clients just yet Johnny boy, I’ll do that for you for now. However, I agree on the age limit. Do we have a deal?” She asked after putting her little mirror away, standing up from the bed to look down at Johnny with her piercing gaze. Johnny found her beautiful, anybody with eyes would agree with him and the fact that she gave Johnny the best orgasm of his life just made her even more attractive. If he played his cards right, this woman would become his boss and hopefully, he would have the chance to sleep with her again.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“Good. Then Taeyong will be waiting for you in room 127 tomorrow at six pm sharp in that same hotel to show you the ropes. Don’t be late.”</p><p>“Taeyong? Show me the ropes?”</p><p>“He’s been working for me for about a year and half now and he is by far my most skilled boy. Since you have no experience with men, you’ll sleep with him first, he’ll show you what to expect and what to do to pleasure your clients. I’m sure you’ll like him, he is a real pretty face and only about a year or two older than you. Also, his feedbacks will determine if we’ll meet each other again.” She said, walking to the door.</p><p>“His feedbacks?”</p><p>“Yes. You better impress him if you want to work for me.” She added, her hand now on the handle. “Have a goodnight Johnny.” And then she was gone, leaving behind a perplexed Johnny. Tomorrow night was surely going to be interesting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p>“Come on, it’s 6:02, dude.” Johnny replied, a little exasperated by Taeyong’s attitude already.</p><p>“I’m not your ‘dude’ and you’re two minutes late. I’ll have you know that my time is precious so I’d like it if you wouldn’t waste it.” Taeyong answered as he stepped to the side to let Johnny inside the room. The hotel room looked almost exactly the same as the one Johnny was in yesterday apart for the fact that this time, they had a beautiful view of the city beneath them, big bay windows covering most of the back wall.</p><p>“Here. Go clean yourself then shower. There’s a towel and a bathrobe in the bathroom. Don’t bother putting your clothes back on.” Johnny just had the time to take off his coat that Taeyong was already shoving a small package in his hands and nodding toward the bathroom with an impatient look on his face. Johnny looked at the box in his hands with question marks in his eyes before looking up at Taeyong with a small frown.</p><p>“What?” Taeyong blurted out, a little too sharply for Johnny’s liking.</p><p>“What’s this?” Johnny asked anyway, trying to forget about the nervousness rising in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“It’s an anal douche kit. If you don’t know how to use it, there’s an instruction notice inside the box. It’s fairly simple, I’m sure even you will manage.” Taeyong answered with a tight smile that felt awfully condescending. Johnny couldn’t help but grip the box tighter in his hands, his knuckles turning white as he used all of his self-control to not let out a snarky reply. Johnny had met this Taeyong dude less than five minutes ago and he already wanted to punch him in the face and run away. Taeyong was unnecessarily rude to him and didn’t make him feel at ease at all. The whole situation was nerve-racking enough as it was, he didn’t need his first male partner to be an unsufferable dick to him for no reason on top of it.</p><p>“So? What are you waiting for?” Taeyong snapped again, this time even crossing his arms in front of his body, clearly annoyed.</p><p>“I… Whatever.” Johnny didn’t add anything else and just went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p>As soon as the bathroom door closed behind him, Johnny let his body sag against it, his back hitting the white wood with a muffled thud as an annoyed sigh escaped his mouth. Johnny had really felt exciting about this meeting. Sure, if he was completely honest, he also never felt this nervous before but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. The couple of ‘educational videos’ (aka porn) he had watched last night made him way more excited (in every sense of the term) than scared.</p><p>However, right now, he wasn’t sure how he felt about losing his ass virginity with this Taeyong jerk. The man was scary, cold, and thought Johnny was an idiot for some reason (it’s not his fault if none of his ‘educational videos’ talked about how to actually prepare for anal sex). Johnny knew that his first time having sex with a dude wouldn’t be rose petals, champagne and scented candles lit up all over the room but he had at least hoped for a kind and understanding partner who would make him feel comfortable. Unfortunately for Johnny, Taeyong seemed to be exactly the opposite of that person. Johnny didn’t feel like Taeyong plan on being really patient or careful with him in bed and that started to really worry Johnny. What if Taeyong snapped at him while they were doing it and ended up really hurting him? Thinking about that made Johnny’s nervousness grow even more and not in a nice way anymore. He started to wonder if he shouldn’t just call the whole thing off. Taeyong was probably going to throw a fit about Johnny wasting his time again but Johnny would rather have that than being terrified of gay sex for the rest of his life.</p><p>Johnny was about to go back out to tell Taeyong he was leaving when three sharp knocks on the bathroom door made him jump and stop in his tracks with his hand on the door handle.</p><p>“Are you almost done in there? I’m not hearing the shower running. Would you mind hurrying up? I don’t have all night.” Taeyong said from the other side of the door, still sounding so annoyed.</p><p>That was it for Johnny. He yanked the door open, startling Taeyong who took a few steps back before looking at Johnny with a puzzled look.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m leaving. Go find another boy to terrorize and traumatize. I’m never having sex with you.”</p><p>Johnny didn’t wait for a reply from the other man and quickly started to grab his things, hastily putting his coat back on as he almost ran towards the front door. He was about to open the door when a hand gripped the back of his coat, stopping him.</p><p>“Don’t leave.”</p><p>“Why?” Johnny answered right away, not really thinking.</p><p>“Because Anna asked me to test you. I’d rather not get on her bad side by letting her latest little protégé slip away.”</p><p>Johnny snorted at Taeyong’s reply. For a second here, Johnny really thought Taeyong was going to apologize.</p><p>“Not my problem.” Johnny grumbled before yanking himself free from Taeyong’s grip and opening the door. Unfortunately for him, Taeyong’s quick reflexes had Johnny pinned against the wall next to the door before Johnny could even step a foot outside of the room. Taeyong slammed the door shut with his foot before tightening his grip on Johnny’s wrists.</p><p>“The fuck? Let me go, you psycho!” Johnny yelled before violently pushing Taeyong away. Taeyong stumbled backward a bit but was quick to regain his composure and caged Johnny in again, both of his hands firmly planted on each side on Johnny’s head. Johnny couldn’t help the shiver of fright that crawled up his spine as he felt one of Taeyong’s legs lodge itself between his parted thighs.</p><p>“Let me go, please.” Johnny almost begged this time, his voice unusually small, almost shaky. Taeyong was a lot stronger than he looked and Johnny felt completely at his mercy right now. The older man must have felt Johnny’s fear because after just taking one look at the younger’s wide eyes and quivering bottom lip, he instantly let go of him, taking a few steps back in order to give Johnny some space.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, that was really inappropriate of me.” Taeyong started to say, looking genuinely apologetic and remorseful. “But please Johnny, don’t leave. I’m sorry for being a dick to you, I just didn’t have the greatest day and I took it out on you. I know that’s not an excuse but know that I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“What happened?” Johnny heard himself asking, his own curiosity surprising him. Taeyong seemed to also be caught off guard by Johnny’s question but answered it nonetheless.</p><p>“I told my parents about my work and they told me I wasn’t their son anymore.” Taeyong said with a sad smile that actually made Johnny’s heart clench.</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. I knew what I was risking by telling them that their only son was prostituting himself but I thought I could make them understand. I’m the one who should be sorry for breaking their hearts. I let them down so much.” Taeyong said with a sad sigh, his eyes fixed on an invisible point on the wooden floor.</p><p>Johnny stayed silent for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say. The Taeyong that was standing in front of him right now felt thousand miles away from the Taeyong who just pinned him against a wall. This Taeyong looked soft and fragile and Johnny just wanted to take him in his arms and tell him that everything will be alright.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I just told you all that. I didn’t mean to ruin the mood.” Taeyong said with a soft chuckle that Johnny found kind of irresistible. “Anyway, if you still wanna leave, I’m obviously not forcing you to stay but if you still wanna do it, I promise to not be such a jerk to you anymore.” And finally, Johnny saw his first genuine smile from Taeyong, a smile so beautiful he almost forgot how to breath for a second. The man was gorgeous, Johnny couldn’t deny that, he wasn’t blind. His soft features and blond hair gave him an angelic look while his piercing dark gaze and rosy bitten lips screamed sinner. And Johnny thought that he actually wouldn’t mind sinning with him right about now.</p><p>Johnny had just noticed how Taeyong was only wearing a dark blue silk robe which left very little place to the imagination. His defined pecs and abs were slightly on display, the robe having fell a bit during their altercation and Johnny couldn’t help but swallow thickly at the sight. He really needed to get that offending piece of clothing off the other man’s body.</p><p>“Let’s do it.” Johnny eventually said, forcing his mind out of the gutter for a second. “I’ll get ready as quick as I can.” He added with a playful wink.</p><p>Taeyong just shook his head before taking Johnny’s coat and shooing the other man away to the bathroom. “Tell me if you need help with douching.” Taeyong shouted from the other side of the bathroom door, making Johnny go all red in the face before grumbling that he could certainly figure that out on his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few moments later and Johnny came out of the bathroom dressed exactly in the same robe as Taeyong and feeling cleaner than he’s ever been. Taeyong was already lying down on the bed, scrolling through his phone quickly. It didn’t seem like he heard Johnny come out of the bathroom so the younger man started to slowly make his way towards the bed, his anxiousness coming back a bit. When Taeyong finally noticed Johnny walking towards him, he slowly put down his phone before sitting up and looking at Johnny like a predator would his prey. Johnny swallowed again but did his best to hide his nerves and continued to walk confidently towards the bed. Taeyong patted the spot next to him, signalling Johnny to sit close to him.</p><p>“So, you’ve never been with a man, right?”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>“Ok. So I’m gonna tell you a little bit more about what we’re going to do and I’ll need you to tell me if you’re ok with it or not, understood?” Johnny nodded quickly before Taeyong started talking again. “Ok. So first, I’ll suck you off and you’ll need to pay attention to the things that I do to you because then it will be your turn to blow me and I expect you to not completely suck at it, no pun intended. Is this ok with you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good. Then I’ll finger you, I’ll show you how to locate the prostate, pleasure your partner and prepare him for the actual penetration. To be honest, most of the men you’ll sleep with will want to penetrate you and not the other way around so I’m also preparing you for that, so you know what to expect. Finally, I’ll have you do all of what I just said to me.” Taeyong paused, letting Johnny some time to digest all the information. “Are you ok with everything I just told you?”</p><p>Johnny took a few more moments to take everything in before eventually agreeing, his voice less stable that he would have liked. “Y-yes, I’m ok.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You seem a little… scared.” Taeyong told Johnny, frowning a bit as he looked at Johnny’s hands shaking slightly in his laps.</p><p>Johnny sighed. There was no point in lying to Taeyong. “I am a bit scared to be honest. Believe me, I really wanna have sex with you right now but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Well, I mean… I just… You know, I’d like it if we could do it not so mechanically but like… Go with the flow a little more. Maybe kiss and stuff.” Johnny finished in a whisper, a little embarrassed, not daring to look at the other man in the eyes. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile fondly at this cute display of shyness. Shy Johnny was clearly adorable. Taeyong brought a finger under Johnny’s chin and gently forced him to look at him.</p><p>“Of course, we’re going to ‘kiss and stuff’ Johnny.” Taeyong said, amused. “I was just listing all the main sexual acts to you because I really had to make sure you were ok with all of it. I promise I’ll make you feel good, baby.”</p><p>Johnny let out an uncharacteristic whimper at hearing the pet name Taeyong just gave him, making the other man smirk. Johnny liked being called ‘baby’, Taeyong made a mental note of that. The younger man was clearly the most interesting boy Taeyong had had the pleasure to train so far. This night was probably be a lot more fun than he initially thought.</p><p>“Come here, baby.” Taeyong whispered before crashing their lips together, making Johnny whimper against his lips. Taeyong instinctively took the lead, licking and biting Johnny’s bottom lip to silently ask him to open up which Johnny did gladly. As soon as Johnny parted his lips, Taeyong’s tongue sneaked inside to explore every corner of the younger’s mouth. Taeyong’s tongue was hot against his own, commanding too, not letting any other choice to Johnny but to follow the other man’s lead. Taeyong was good, he knew exactly what he was doing and he kissed Johnny with so much passion that it made Johnny feel slightly light-headed. Taeyong also kissed him pretty roughly and even if he was a damn good kisser, Johnny wasn’t sure he liked that. Rough sex had never been Johnny’s favourite and he couldn’t help but start to worry a bit about Taeyong’s aggressive kissing. When they eventually had to separate for air, Johnny whispered a few words against Taeyong’s lips but it was too low for the blond man to hear it.</p><p>“What was that, babe?” Taeyong whispered as well, this time putting his forehead against Johnny’s.</p><p>“Does it- does it hurt?”</p><p>“Does what hurt Johnny?”</p><p>“When you… when you’ll put your dick in me, it’ll hurt right?” Johnny asked, wanting to get that off his chest too. He knew his question was a bit weird and out of the blue but he just needed Taeyong to reassure him a bit. If he was being entirely honest, the actual penetration was exciting him as much as it was scaring him and he was just really hoping Taeyong wouldn’t rough him up. At least, not for his first time.</p><p>“It’ll hurt a bit at first, yes. Especially since it’s your first time but it’s nothing you can’t handle, big boy.”</p><p>“But… You’ll be gentle, r-right?” Johnny murmured so low that Taeyong almost didn’t catch it again. Taeyong frowned a bit at Johnny’s tone, the other man clearly sounding worry about Taeyong hurting him. Taeyong took Johnny’s face in his hands, forcing the other man to look at him in the eyes.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll be careful Johnny. I’ll be thorough with the prepping, don’t worry.” Taeyong replied, his gaze steady. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Strangely, I do.” Johnny answered lowly, a shy smile on his lips.</p><p>“Then, talk to me. Something else is bothering you, I can feel it.”</p><p>Johnny bit his lips, looking for the right words to say. “It’s just… It’s just that I don’t like it rough. I don’t want you to be rough with me.”</p><p>Johnny felt the tips of his ears burning at his confession and he had to look away, Taeyong scrutinizing gaze being a bit too much right now.</p><p>God, shy Johnny was way too cute for his own good, Taeyong thought excitingly. It made Taeyong want to cuddle him and protect him from all the bad things in the world. At that thought, Taeyong almost let out a dry laugh, devoid of any humour. What he was doing right now, assessing and preparing Johnny to be an escort, couldn’t be further away from any form of protection. Taeyong shook his head and tried to push that thought away, deciding to concentrate on the now instead.</p><p>“If you don’t want to then of course, I won’t be rough with you, Johnny.” Taeyong answered before dropping a chaste kiss on Johnny’s lips. He wasn’t used to being so gentle with his partners but it was a nice change. Johnny was a nice change. Taeyong just felt immensely endeared by him and that scared him a little. He never felt that type of way when assessing and teaching new recruits. He had seen his fair share of pretty boys but Johnny was different and pulled at his heartstrings in a weird way that Taeyong wasn’t ready to analyse just yet. He was about to resume kissing Johnny when an idea popped in his head. “You know what, let’s use a safeword, shall we?”</p><p>Johnny looked at Taeyong strangely. Why would they need a safeword? Did Taeyong plan some really kinky sex? Johnny wasn’t sure he liked that idea very much either. Johnny was about to voice his concerns when Taeyong beat him to it. “It’s just to be extra sure I’m not doing anything you don’t want to. Nothing weird or kinky about it, I promise.” Taeyong said with a reassuring smile. “Do you know how it works?”</p><p>Johnny nodded wordlessly, feeling somewhat touched by Taeyong’s thoughtfulness. This Taeyong felt like a totally different person from the man he met thirty minutes ago and Johnny felt surprised to realise how much he liked this side of the older man.</p><p>“Then what’s your safeword, Johnny?”</p><p>“Huh…” Johnny never really thought about it before so he just said the first word that came to his mind. “Berry.”</p><p>“Ok. You say ‘berry’ and I stop. Mine is ‘zebra’.”</p><p>Johnny nodded again, his head hanging low this time, feeling a little embarrassed by his behaviour now that everything was settled. It wasn’t in his nature to feel so shy and awkward and he couldn’t help but feel like he had totally ruined the mood. Johnny was about to lift up his head and apologize when he felt Taeyong’s delicate fingers on his chin, softly prompting him to look up.</p><p>“Can I kiss you, pretty boy?” Taeyong asked with a smirk, making Johnny’s heart miss a beat.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Johnny replied in one short breath and that was all Taeyong needed to resume kissing Johnny senseless, just as passionately as before but significantly less rough. Taeyong took his time this time, kissing Johnny languidly as he slowly removed the younger man’s robe before gently pushing against his hard chest to make him lie down. Johnny automatically parted his thighs, silently inviting Taeyong to kneel between his legs, the blond man’s dark blue robe still in place. Johnny couldn’t help but blush when he felt Taeyong’s eyes roam his entire body, not being subtle about it at all.</p><p>“Gorgeous.” Taeyong whispered under his breath, making Johnny blush even more. However, it wasn’t fair that Johnny was the only one naked in this bed.</p><p>“Off. Take it off.” Johnny asked, tugging slightly at Taeyong’s sleeve. Johnny also wanted to appreciate the sight. Taeyong chuckled lightly before slipping his robe off of his shoulders in one fluid motion, making Johnny gasp. Gorgeous was probably an understatement right now.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Taeyong teased, knowing very well that Johnny was liking <em>very much</em> what he was seeing, if his leaking hard-on resting on his lower belly was anything to go by. “You’re so hard for me, baby. I love it.”</p><p>“D-don’t say stuff like that!” Johnny whined, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>“Aaw. You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Taeyong cooed.</p><p>“I’m not cu- ah!” Johnny was cut short in his protest by Taeyong’s mouth suddenly covering the head of his very hard cock. “God, Taeyong…” Johnny whimpered as the other man started to suckle his cockhead softly, applying just the right amount of pressure to tease and make the younger man go crazy with need. “Please, more, come on Tae.” Taeyong just hummed around his length and Johnny felt a shiver run up his spine. When Taeyong repeated the action, Johnny couldn’t help but buck his hips, or at least try to because Taeyong’s hands kept him firmly anchored to the bed. Johnny whined and Taeyong eventually took pity on him, lowering his mouth on the hard member, taking in as much of Johnny as he could.</p><p>Johnny thought he had received pretty good blowjobs before but those were nothing compared to Taeyong’s skilled mouth. Taeyong took him in with practiced ease, letting Johnny’s cock hit the back of his throat without gagging. Johnny groaned and tried to buck his hips again, the feeling being too good to resist. Taeyong didn’t move for a bit, just swallowing around the younger’s cock, making Johnny writhe on the bed underneath him, his hands fisting the silky sheets by his head.</p><p>“Please, T-Taeyong, this is t-torture.” Johnny whined between two gasps, the warm and wet mouth around his cock making it hard to think, let alone to talk. Taeyong just hummed again, his nose buried in Johnny’s trimmed pubic hair. Johnny smelled of coconut shower gel and a scent that was uniquely his own and Taeyong thought he had never smelled anything better. Another whine from Johnny finally coaxed the other man into action. Taeyong started to slowly bob his head up and down the younger’s shaft, hollowing his mouth as much as possible to give Johnny the friction he desperately needed.</p><p>“Fuck! T-this is s-so good! Ah! Taeyong!”</p><p>Johnny’s words and delicious sounds spurred the blond man on even more, making Taeyong increase his speed while one of his hands ventured from Johnny’s hips to his sack, massaging Johnny’s heavy balls expertly. Johnny’s body almost recoiled from the touch, the sensation being on the verge of too much for his poor overwhelmed body. Johnny had never experienced such pleasure before and he just wanted this night to never end.</p><p>“A-ah! Tae! St-stop, I’m-fuck! I’m g-gonna cum, ah!”</p><p>Taeyong stopped bobbing his head to concentrate on Johnny’s cockhead instead, his tongue flicking around and teasing his slit while his lips where firmly locked around his gland. When Johnny felt the familiar build up in his lower belly, he immediately shut his eyes hard and tried to stall off his orgasm, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible but when one of Taeyong’s hands started to stroke his length too, Johnny just couldn’t hold back anymore. He came in a hoarse cry that he tried to muffle with one fist but failed quite miserably. The younger man could feel Taeyong smirk around his tip, swallowing every last drop of his cum like it was the most delicious nectar he ever drank. When Johnny started to whine and squirmed on the bed, Taeyong eventually pulled off his softening member, understanding that the oversensitivity was probably kicking in. He came back up to Johnny’s face and dropped a chaste kiss on the younger man’s lips, making Johnny scrunch his nose cutely. It was the first time he tasted his own cum and he wasn’t a fan of it.</p><p>“How was it?” Taeyong asked as he lied down next to Johnny, enjoying the cold sheets under his heated body.</p><p>“Do you really need to ask?” Johnny answered, slowly coming down from cloud nine. Taeyong chuckled at Johnny’s reply, his eyes crinkling cutely as he did so, before dropping another light kiss on the corner of the younger’s mouth. They both stayed silent for a little while, looking at the ceiling and enjoying each other presence.</p><p>“Come on, your turn, pretty boy.” Taeyong eventually said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled in the room. He turned on his side to look a Jonny. “Hope you paid attention, I want my mind-blowing orgasm too.” He added with a wink before flopping back down on the mattress.</p><p>Oh right. Johnny almost forgot why he was here for a second. The young man slowly sat up, stretching his body to shake off his post orgasm daze. He then turned around and crawled between Taeyong’s legs, coming ‘face to face’ with Taeyong’s semi erection. Taeyong was big. Clearly bigger than average. And he wasn’t even completely hard.</p><p> Johnny gulped. How was he going to fit all that in his mouth or worse, in his ass?! Taeyong must have sensed his internal freaking out because the older man gently put one hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly, reassuringly.</p><p>“Relax Johnny, I’m not expecting you to deepthroat me or anything crazy like that for your first blowjob.” He said with a soft smile. “Just take your time and do what you think will feel good. I’ll guide you, don’t worry.”</p><p>Johnny smiled warmly at Taeyong before nodding enthusiastically, feeling a lot more confident after his words of encouragement. He could do it. And more importantly he really wanted to do it. He didn’t know why but he really wanted to make Taeyong feel good and make him proud of him.</p><p>Johnny started by slowly stroking Taeyong, getting him to full hardness quickly as he relaxed in the pillows behind him. The feeling of having another man cock in his hands was foreign but not unpleasant. Pleasing Taeyong with his hands was pretty easy, Johnny concluded. He just had to replicate the things he liked himself on Taeyong’s body and it seemed to do the trick. However, jerking Taeyong off was nice but it wasn’t the task at hand right now, Johnny reminded himself.</p><p>Slowly, Johnny lowered his face closer and closer to Taeyong’s manhood, trying not to go cross-eyed as he looked at Taeyong’s hard member with determination. Johnny was about to take the other man in his mouth when he heard a soft chuckle. Johnny looked up, a frown on his face.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He asked, feeling a little vexed at Taeyong’s behaviour.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry. It’s just the way you looked at my cock like it’s a wild beast you have to tame was pretty funny. I’m sorry, Johnny, go on.” Taeyong gently said while putting a hand in the younger’s hair, playing with it lightly but not applying any pressure. Johnny huffed and pouted.</p><p>“Then don’t look at me.” He said petulantly, his face turned to the side so Taeyong wouldn’t lock eyes with him.</p><p>“Aaw, baby, I’m sorry. But I want to look at you though, you look so hot between my legs. And I’m sure you’ll look even hotter with my dick between your pretty pink lips. Come here, you big baby.” Taeyong finished in a whisper, taking Johnny’s chin between his fingers to make him look up again. “Please, baby, go on, I need you.” And that seemed to do the trick for Johnny, re boosting his confidence enough for him to finally take the blond man between his lips while still maintaining eyes contact with him.</p><p>“Fuck. That’s so hot.” Taeyong groaned, his hand back in Johnny’s hair, gripping it with a little more force but still careful not to hurt the other. “I knew your lips would look so good stretched around my cock.”</p><p>Johnny hummed happily at the praise and decided to bob his head up and down slowly, trying to take as much as Taeyong as he could without choking himself.</p><p>“Feels good, babe…” Taeyong whispered above him. “Just hollow your cheeks and tighten your lips a bit more… Yeah, yeah, just like that, pretty boy…”</p><p>Having another man’s dick inside his mouth was an entire new sensation for Johnny but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. The heavy weight, pulsating veins against his tongue, the velvety texture… He loved all of it. The taste that filled his mouth was also intoxicating, as well as the scents all around him. Taeyong had clearly taken well care of himself before the meeting. His pubes were neatly trim around his balls and Johnny had even noticed that his hole was completely waxed. That made him feel a little self-conscious about not doing the same but that thought was quickly discarded as he felt small beads of precum slides down his throat.</p><p>“God, Johnny, f-faster, please.” Taeyong half-whispered, half-moaned as Johnny felt more precum on his tongue. The taste wasn’t exactly pleasing, Johnny wouldn’t lie about that, but there was something so exciting about knowing that it was him who was about to make Taeyong cum with his mouth. Johnny increased his speed like Taeyong asked, also remembering how it had felt when Taeyong played with his balls and deciding to do the same. Taeyong moaned and gripped the younger’s hair tighter, almost painfully but Johnny realised he actually didn’t care. He felt Taeyong becoming even harder in his mouth, as well as his balls drawing up and that just encouraged him to suck harder and harder, one thing on his mind: making Taeyong cum.</p><p>“B-babe, John-ny, stop, I’m gonna c-cum!” Taeyong warned, not wanting Johnny to have a mouth full of his cum if he didn’t want to. But Johnny stubbornly decided to keep going and was determined to swallow like Taeyong did, a small part of himself feeling like he had to prove something to the older and a much bigger part of him just wanted to be Taeyong’s good boy.</p><p>“F-fuck! I’m c-cumming!” Taeyong finally said in a hoarse cry, his back arching off the bed and his toes curling as he came in thick ropes of cum inside Johnny’s hot mouth. However, as much as Johnny wanted to swallow and be good for Taeyong, the taste and the amount of cum took him completely by surprise. It made him choke a bit and he had to pull away quickly, coughing and spitting some cum on the white sheets while the last ropes of Taeyong’s release hit his cheeks. Well, that wasn’t the sexy image of him that Johnny wanted Taeyong to remember.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Johnny said immediately after, coming up to Taeyong’s face. “I’m sorry, that was not cute, I thought I could do it, I’m-” But Johnny was cut short in his rambling by Taeyong capturing his lips in a soft chaste kiss.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, you did nothing bad. You even did a pretty good job for your first time, swallowing is always hard, don’t worry about it.” The blond man said while wiping some of his own cum off of Johnny’s cheek and putting his fingers in his mouth. “Yeah, I should be the one apologizing, I should have eaten more pineapples.” He added with a small chuckle that made Johnny laugh.</p><p>“So, I wasn’t too bad at it?” Johnny asked, feeling a little smug now that Taeyong had reassured him. After all, he did make him cum pretty hard.</p><p>“No, you weren’t ‘too bad at it’, baby. Also, you just look naturally sexy with a cock in your mouth so there’s that too.”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know if that’s actually a compliment…”</p><p>“It is, believe me. Especially in this line of work.” Taeyong added with a wink. “Now, come here, we’re not done yet.” Taeyong added as he grabbed Johnny’s nape and pulled the younger’s lips on his, initiating a deep kiss that left Johnny panting when they eventually pulled away. Taeyong was now straddling Johnny’s waist, Johnny’s hard length comfortably nestled between the older man’s cheeks. The light friction had Johnny rutting slightly against Taeyong’s bottom, wanting to feel more. Taeyong leaned down until they were chest to chest and started kissing Johnny’s neck, slowly going up, up, up until he reached the younger’s ear.</p><p>“I’d suggest you get on your hands and knees, baby. It’ll make the slide easier.”</p><p>“The slide?”</p><p>“Penetrating you, Johnny.” Taeyong said with a shake of his head before smiling, a smile that Johnny could feel against his neck.</p><p>“Oh that! Yeah, right.” Johnny wasn’t sure if he would like that position very much but he agreed nonetheless. Taeyong got off of Johnny’s hips and helped him get into the position he needed him. Johnny braced himself on his forearms instead of his hands, Taeyong gently pushing on his lower back to silently ask him to arch his back a bit more which Johnny did with a flaming hot face. The younger man felt awkward and immensely vulnerable with his ass on display like that but chose to not say anything. Taeyong was the expert here so if he says they should do it like that, then they will. Johnny buried his head in the pillows and tried to calm his crazy beating heart.</p><p>Taeyong kissed both of his butt cheeks with a feather light kiss before grabbing the bottle of lube that was standing on the nightstand. Johnny heard the bottle cap pop and gel being poured out of the bottle but felt nothing on him. Taeyong was probably warming up the lube and Johnny felt a bit grateful for that. Few seconds later and Johnny felt two wet fingers circling him rim and he couldn’t help but tense up under Taeyong’s touch.</p><p>“Relax, baby. I’ll go slow, I promise.”</p><p>Johnny let out a shaky breath and will himself to relax but still finding it difficult. Taeyong kept circling his rim slowly, waiting for Johnny’s hole to stop clenching so much. He would only hurt him if he tried to put his finger in now. With his other hand, Taeyong started to slowly stroke Johnny’s length to distract him which seemed to work a bit as Taeyong was finally able to push in one finger.</p><p>“Oh…” Johnny let out, the sensation of having a finger inside of him very strange. It didn’t really hurt but he wasn’t feeling good either. It was just weird, like it wasn’t supposed to be there which if Johnny thought about it, it really wasn’t.</p><p>“You’re doing good, Johnny. I’ll start moving my finger a bit, tell me if it hurts.”</p><p>Johnny nodded against the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to focus only on the hand on his cock for the moment. Taeyong started pumping his finger in and out slowly, crooking it inside Johnny, looking for that spot that would make Johnny enjoy this a lot more. But Johnny was so tight around him that Taeyong really had difficulty moving like he wanted to and it made it harder to please Johnny as well.</p><p>“Please, baby, you really need to relax. It will never feel good if you’re this tense. Is everything alright? Am I hurting you?” Taeyong asked, concern evident in his voice. Taeyong kept his finger in but didn’t try to move it anymore, worried he might just hurt Johnny. He also noticed that Johnny wasn’t hard anymore.</p><p>“I don’t like this position. I wanna see your face.” Johnny eventually said in a shy voice.</p><p>“Oh! You should have told me sooner, baby.” Taeyong replied, his voice slightly reprimanding but mostly concerned. He pulled out his finger slowly, wiped it on the bed before grabbing his partner’s hips and prompting him to turn on his back. Johnny went pliantly, genuinely relieved to let go of his previous position.</p><p>“Ok so, do you want to do it on your back or do you want to ride me?” Taeyong asked as he settled between Johnny’s parted legs.</p><p>“Just like that.” Johnny answered, his confidence coming back as he locked his legs around Taeyong’s hips, bringing him closer. Taeyong just smiled at Johnny before grabbing his legs to untangle them and pushing his thighs back gently.</p><p>“Then grab the back of your knees like this and keep yourself open for me, baby.”</p><p>Johnny blushed hard at that but did it anyway. Fortunately, he didn’t find it as awkward as being on his knees so that was already a good thing. Maybe Taeyong smiling down at him helped a bit. Or a lot.</p><p>“Ok then let’s try that again.” Taeyong said brightly, his lubed fingers back on his rim. Johnny bit his lips and relaxed his muscles, this time way more easily than the last. Taeyong pushed his middle finger in slowly, moving it with ease now and gently grazed the younger’s prostate.</p><p>“Ah! Fuck!” Johnny exclaimed as his back arched off the bed.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. N-never felt that before.” Johnny replied as he held the back of his knees tighter. “Do it again, please.”</p><p>Taeyong smiled at him, nodded, and kept going, stimulating Johnny’s prostate softly, slowly getting the younger’s cock back to full hardness.</p><p>“I’m adding another one, it might sting a bit, tell me if it’s too much.”</p><p>Johnny nodded and Taeyong did exactly what he said, carefully inserting his index finger this time. Johnny frowned a bit but didn’t stop Taeyong, the stretch stinged a bit but it was not too bad. Taeyong started to pump his fingers in and out slowly at first, avoiding Johnny’s prostate just so Johnny wouldn’t come too soon. But that wasn’t doing it for Johnny and he started whining and pushing back on Taeyong’s fingers, looking for that delicious sensation again.</p><p>“Come on, Tae. I know you’re doing it on purpose. Please, please, please.”</p><p>“You’re so pretty when you beg.” Taeyong answered with a smirk and finally indulged Johnny, stabbing his prostate dead on with his two fingers, making Johnny moan and wail loudly. Johnny felt overwhelmed by the feeling but he also never wanted it to stop. It was so foreign, so intense and just so fucking good. He could also feel the lube drip out of his hole, hear the wet noises Taeyong’s fingers made when they push it back in and that just turned Johnny on even more. Everything felt messy and wet and he was surprised to realise he liked it this way.</p><p>“More, more, more, please, Taeyong.” Johnny whined, his hips pushing back almost unconsciously against Taeyong’s fingers.</p><p>“So needy.” Taeyong said, falsely exasperated by Johnny’s behaviour. If his dark eyes, short breath and very hard cock were anything to go by, Taeyong was certainly more aroused than annoyed by the other boy right now. “I’m adding another finger.” He warned.</p><p>“N-no, I w-want your c-co- aouch! Ok, y-yeah maybe n-not just y-yet.” Johnny eventually said between ragged breathes as the stretch of a third finger was bit more intense that he thought. Taeyong noticed the pinch expression of Johnny’s face and decided to pepper his torso with kisses, smalls licks and light bites, doing his best to distract Johnny from the discomfort between his legs. He stretched his fingers slowly inside the younger, knowing that the feeling wouldn’t be the best but this step being essential if he didn’t want to hurt Johnny later.</p><p>“Oi! Doesn’t feel s-so good.” Johnny whined, unconsciously trying to scout his hips away from Taeyong’s fingers.</p><p>“I know, babe, but I really need to stretch you well so I don’t hurt you when I finally get inside you. It’ll feel good in a moment, I promise.” Taeyong answered soothingly, his lips coming to peck Johnny on the lips gently. The blond man kept stretching Johnny a bit longer before concentrating again on massaging his prostate, making Johnny relax and moan in the pillows this time. The younger’s cock was now steadily leaking precum, Johnny’s taunt stomach glistening with the clear fluid while his thighs shook lightly due to the intense pleasure coursing through his veins.</p><p>“F-feels so g-great Tae!” Johnny croaked out between two moans, Taeyong’s fingers feeling just so perfect inside of him.</p><p>“Ready for more, baby?” Taeyong asked, his heavy breathing burning hot against Johnny’s throat. “I wanna be inside you so bad right now.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, p-please!” Johnny exclaimed, turning his head to capture Taeyong’s lips in a messy hot kiss with way too much tongue. “Come on, get in me.” Johnny breathed against Taeyong’s lips, the sound of Johnny’s wrecked voice going straight to Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong took a second to admire Johnny face and couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself for making Johnny look like a beautiful mess already. Taeyong sealed their lips one last time before pulling away and pulling his fingers out slowly, carelessly wiping them on Johnny’s hips.</p><p>“Gross.” Johnny whined making Taeyong roll his eyes before grabbing a condom. He gave his length a few hard strokes before slipping the protection on and putting way too much lube around Johnny rim and all over his cock. Better safe than sorry, Taeyong thought as he positioned himself between Johnny’s legs, his tip just brushing against Johnny’s stretched rim, making Johnny’s hole twitch. Taeyong braced himself on his forearms, firmly planted on each side of Johnny’s head, forcing Johnny’s body to almost bend in half to accommodate him. The younger man didn’t mind though, on the contrary, he loved how close they were, their foreheads almost touching.</p><p>“I’ll go slow, tell me if it’s too much.” Taeyong whispered just above his lips, locking eyes with the younger. Johnny only nodded, not trusting his voice right now and willed himself to relax once more.</p><p>Even with all the preparation and lube, Johnny couldn’t help but feel a bit like the wind had been knocked out of him when the head of Taeyong’s cock breached in, gasping for air as he felt all of the muscles in his body tense against the intrusion.</p><p>“Relax Johnny, please babe.” Taeyong said between gritted teeth, visibly restraining himself.</p><p>“Why the f-fuck you g-gotta be so b-big?” Johnny grunted out, throwing his head back and taking deep, steady breathes to help him relax. Taeyong had just inserted his cockhead inside of him and Johnny was already feeling like he was being split in two, making his eyes water involuntary.</p><p>When Taeyong noticed it, he quickly showered Johnny’s face with tender kisses, murmuring praises and words of encouragement at the same time.</p><p>“Go on.” Johnny eventually said after a while, getting a little impatient and wanting to get to the good part already. Taeyong slowly started to push in again, being the most careful he’s ever been with anyone, examining any movement on Johnny’s face. Johnny’s eyes were closed, his eyebrows knitted together and Taeyong could see Johnny’s eyelashes getting wetter and wetter.</p><p>“Johnny, baby, talk to me, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?” Johnny was extremely tight which was expected from a virgin but Taeyong started to really worry he wouldn’t be able to fit in.</p><p>“N-no, don’t pull out. It h-hurts but nothing I-I can’t handle.” Johnny said with a smile, quoting right back at Taeyong what the older man had said to him a couple of moments ago. Taeyong just shook his head and kept pushing in, ever so slowly, until he finally bottomed out after a couple of minutes, having taking breaks to let Johnny get accustom to the feeling.</p><p>“F-fuck.”  Johnny just said once he felt Taeyong’s sharp hipbones against his butt, a few tears running down his face against his will. Taeyong wiped them off tenderly, not moving an inch, giving Johnny all the time he needed.</p><p>“Feel so f-full. Feel weird.” Johnny said, pouting cutely.</p><p>“I know, baby. It’ll feel good soon, I promise.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I have a d-dick in me.”</p><p>Taeyong laughed at that last comment, trying his best to not move too much as he did so.</p><p>“Wow...” Johnny breathed out as he brought one of his hands between his legs to trace the contour of his stretched rim, brushing Taeyong’s dick in the process. “I’m stretched so wide...”</p><p>“J-Johnny! D-don’t do that, please. I’m trying so h-hard not to move right now so please refrain to touch my dick.” The blond man said between clenched teeth, obviously frustrated. That made Johnny just want to tease him a bit more.</p><p>“Oh, really? You’re sensitive here?” He asked with a smirk while his fingers circled the base of Taeyong’s dick, making Taeyong’s dick twitch inside of him.</p><p>“S-stop Johnny, I don’t want to h-hurt you.”  Taeyong groaned in the crook of his neck before biting hard on the soft flesh.</p><p>“F-Fuck!” Johnny was done waiting. “Move already, make me feel good, show me why people pay such good money for you.” </p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“Totally.”</p><p>“God, Johnny. I wanna wreck you so bad.” Taeyong’s eyes were so dark and intense when he looked at Johnny, making the young man shiver underneath him. “Remember, if I’m too rough, you tell me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get on with it already.”</p><p>“Such a brat.” And that was the last thing Taeyong said before pulling out almost completely and sliding back in sharply, not too rough but hard enough for Johnny to let out a gasp. Taeyong started with a pretty slow pace, preferring to start with slow and deep thrusts to not overwhelm Johnny. It took him only a few thrusts to locate Johnny’s prostate and make the other man clench and arch his back off the bed, his mouth falling open in a silent ‘oh’. Taeyong kept thrusting his hips at the same angle, loving how Johnny was writhing on his dick, trying his best to meet him thrust for thrust. Taeyong knew he wasn’t going to last long, the pressure and heat around his dick being almost too much already. Johnny felt so good around him, taking his cock like his ass was made for it. The lube made the slide so wet and messy, Taeyong could feel it dripping out of Johnny’s hole, dirtying the sheets beneath them. Taeyong could also hear the sound of his hips slapping against Johnny’s plush butt, the skin slapping skin noise sounding like music to his ears right now. Especially because those sounds were accompanied by Johnny’s loud moaning, the younger man way past restricting himself. Taeyong couldn’t be happier about it.</p><p>Only when Johnny’s moans became higher and higher that Taeyong realised that he had been steadily increasing his speed, now stabbing the younger’s man prostate dead on at an unrelenting pace.</p><p>“F-fuck, this feels so good!” Taeyong grunted, interlocking one hand with Johnny’s as he slammed his hips harder and faster against the other man’s ass, almost bouncing Johnny up and down the bed with the strength of his thrusts.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck! T-Taeyong! S-so gooood! Ah! Ah! M-make me c-cum, please!” Johnny almost wailed, happy tears now sliding down his face as his body was overcome with mind-numbing pleasure like he never felt before. This was better than all of his fantasies combined. Taeyong was a sex god, there was no other explanation. His cock was hitting just all the right spots, making him feel so full and so good.</p><p>“Cum for me, come on, you can do it.”</p><p>“N-no, t-touch me, please.”</p><p>“Can’t you cum untouched for me? Be my good boy?” Taeyong whispered in his ear, still slamming his hips hard and fast and that was all it took for Johnny to come undone. Johnny felt his body tense and his toes curl and seconds later he was cumming hard between their stomachs as he bit Taeyong’s shoulder to muffle his scream. Taeyong hissed at the sharp pain but didn’t say anything, amazed that Johnny actually came untouched and feeling just a little smug. He then swiftly slipped out of the younger man’s body, pulling off the condom to jerk himself off hard and fast over Johnny’s spread thighs, cumming only a few seconds later all over the back of Johnny’s quivering thighs as well as his butt and puffy hole, still on display for him and only him. Johnny whined softly when he felt hot cum hitting his skin, the feeling making him blush hard.</p><p>“Fuck. So hot.” Taeyong eventually said while plopping back down next to Johnny, his heated body thankful for the coolness of the sheets.</p><p>“That was…”</p><p>“No words? Was I that good?” Taeyong teased.</p><p>“That was the worst sex I’ve ever had.”  Johnny replied while turning his head towards Taeyong’s, his dumb smile suggesting exactly the opposite of what he just said. Taeyong laughed at Johnny’s antics before sitting back up, ready to go grab something to clean them up, but a hand on his arm stopped him in his movements.</p><p>“Stay. S-stay a bit in bed with me. Please.”</p><p>“So, you’re the cuddly type after sex, huh?” Taeyong joked lightly.</p><p>“What if I am?”</p><p>“Then it’s fine by me.” Taeyong replied as he lied back down on the bed and this time snuggled up to Johnny’s chest, secretly loving the fact that Johnny asked for cuddles. This was so much better than cleaning up even if they both felt really sticky and sweaty right now.</p><p>“I don’t think I can fuck you now. You wore me out. I’m not sure I’m ever gonna walk again.”</p><p>“Stop stroking my ego, babe. I really don’t need it.”</p><p>Johnny scoffed and Taeyong dropped a soft kiss on Johnny’s pec.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we can wait a bit. The room is booked for the whole night anyway.”</p><p>Johnny just hummed, signalling to Taeyong that he heard him but he didn’t add anything. A comfortable silence settled over the room which was pretty unusual for Taeyong as he never stayed for cuddles or anything after those kinds of rendez-vous. Unusual but very nice nonetheless.</p><p>“Taeyong?”</p><p>“Hum?”</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t think I wanna work as an escort anymore.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I just… I just don’t think I could do what we did with just anybody.”</p><p>“Oh… But you just did with me. Am I not just anybody too?”</p><p>Johnny stayed silent at that remark. Taeyong was right, he was just a random dude he met an hour ago. They weren’t friends, not even acquaintances if Johnny was being honest. They were just two strangers fucking. Well, Johnny wanted to change that.</p><p>“You are. Or at least, you were. I don’t know… I just… I don’t wanna sleep with strangers anymore.”</p><p>Johnny didn’t know how to tell Taeyong that he was the only one he wanted to sleep with from now on and so much more.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think I want you to work as an escort either.”</p><p>“Why? Am I not good enough?” Johnny asked, frowning at Taeyong’s words. Taeyong scoffed.</p><p>“You’re more than good enough. So good that I wanna keep you all to myself.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“So what do you say? Free to get coffee tomorrow afternoon?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>